Przypadek, nie sądzę
by Hyapponzashi
Summary: Wybuch w klasie eliksirów nie może się skończyć dobrze dla Harry'ego. Co się stanie jeśli Snape zostanie przydzielony do opieki nad naszym Gryfonem? Sami zobaczcie.


Drogi Harry,

Wiem, że nie widzieliśmy się już parę miesięcy i że nadal muszę się ukrywać, ale nie mogę Cię zostawić samego nie znając sytuacji jaka ma miejsce w tym roku w Hogwarcie. Twoje krótkie wyjaśnienie dotyczące Turnieju Trójmagicznego nie wiele mi mówi, dlatego spotkajmy się dziś w nocy na skraju zakazanego lasu.

Wąchacz

PS. Bądź ostrożny, pewnie nauczyciele patrolują korytarze.

Harry schował list do kufra. Przeczytał go już chyba trzy razy, ale to wcale nie sprawiło, że noc zapadnie wcześniej. Syriusz musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany skoro pofatygował się aż do Zakazanego Lasu. No nic, jeśli nadal będzie tak siedział to spóźni się na zajęcia.

Transmutacja nie była najgorsza, mieli samą teorię więc wszyscy po prostu zdychali z nudów. Przepraszam, wszyscy oprócz Hermiony, która zawzięcie skrobała notatki na swoim yyyyyyyyy chyba już trzecim od początku tej lekcji pergaminie.

Potem był OPCM, zaklęcia, obiad, historia magii i ku rozpaczy wszystkich, podwójne eliksiry. "Czy wspominałem, że nie znoszę poniedziałków."

Jedyny plus eliksirów to to, że przed nimi każdy (znów pomijamy Hermionę) uciął sobie drzemkę na historii. I tak z nową energią ruszyli raźnie do lochów by po dojściu do sali pozbyć się jej, zmówić pacierz i przekazać swoim znajomym ostatnią wolę.

A oto nadchodzi. Budzący grozę, mroczny, bezwzględny, surowy i nad zwyczaj niesprawiedliwy. Profesor Severus Snape, postrach Hogwartu i jedyny w swoim rodzaju przerośnięty, wychudzony nietoperz.

\- Wchodzić. - warkną z irytacją, jakby dręczenie Gryfonów miało by być dla niego karą.

Zajęliśmy swoje miejsca, ja koło Rona a Hermiona koło Neville'a. I czekamy. Bojąc się wydać najcichszy dźwięk, który spowodował by (ku zgrozie uczniów) zwrócenie na siebie uwagi profesora.

-Dzisiaj będziemy warzyć Antidota. Mniemam, że każdy ma swój przepis i umie je uwarzyć. W każdym razie ma przepis a to już coś jak dla niektórych. - Snape spojrzał wymownie na Neville'a. Z tyłu sali rozbrzmiały chichoty Ślizgonów.

Nie było tak źle, naprawdę nie było tak źle. Tylko tak jakoś przypadkiem Neville wysadził swój kociołek a, że siedział za Harry'm to tak całkiem nie wiedzieć czemu gorąca, wściekle bulgocąca breja wylała się na Harryego wyżerając plecy. Naprawdę nie było tak źle. Nie pamiętał nawet co się działo dalej, przez chwilę trzymał się kurczowo ławki i ledwo hamując krzyk a potem, potem opadał w dół. Tyle, że nie wiedział czy spada z ławki, czy traci przytomność. A może i jedno i drugie.

Obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym, z tego co się zorientował leżał na brzuchu. Tylko czemu? Obrócił z wielkim wysiłkiem głowę i dostrzegł Rona i Hermionę.

\- Stary nic ci nie jest?

\- Oh nie bądź głupi Ron, to oczywiste że coś mu jest. - powiedziała Hermiona głosem drżącym od łez.

\- Mo..je ple...cy c.o..o z niiim.i? -wydukał ledwo dając radę otworzyć usta.

\- Tak mi przykro Harry, ten eliksir wypalił ci plecy i masz taki dziwny nalot, w każdym razie wieczorem przyjdzie profesor Snape i spróbuje je wyleczyć.

-C o o? Dla...cze..go oon?

\- Harry, Dumbledore rozważał nawet przeniesienie cię do Świętego Munga, na szczęście profesor Snape zadziałał błyskawicznie i udało mu się uniknąć najgorszego. Teraz będzie kontynuował twoje leczenie. W każdym razie nie wyjdziesz stąd za szybko - wyznała z żalem.

\- Jak too? Hermi..ona. Syriusz. Zakazany las. On czeka.

\- Co? Jak to czeka, o czym ty mówisz Harry?

\- List. Rano. Spotkanie.

\- Ach, już rozumem. Chcesz byśmy tam poszli?

-Tak. Peleryna. Uważajcie. Niech się nie martwi.

-Nie martw się stary na pewno się z nim spotkamy. - zapewnił go Ron.

\- To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, najpierw Turniej Trójmagiczny a teraz to. Naprawdę mi przykro.

Poczuł w jej głosie coś co sprawiło, że słowo "przykro" zabrzmiało jak "żal", a on nie chciał by się nad nim użalano.

\- Dzięki. Spać.

\- Rozumiemy, spotkamy się z nim jak tylko wszyscy pójdą spać i wszystko mu opowiemy.

Spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. Co trwało ułamek sekundy bo zaraz potem...

\- A więc z kim ma się spotkać dwoje młodych Gryfonów "jak tylko wszyscy pójdą spać?"

Hermiona pisnęła i odwróciła się naprędce by zmierzyć się z zimnym spojrzeniem profesora Snape'a.

\- My tylko...yyyy. -zaczął inteligentnie Ron.

\- Jak zawsze twoja elokwencja mnie zdumiewa Weasley.

-Profesorze to nie tak, że chcemy złamać zasady, my tylko chcemy porozmawiać z Ginny bez świadków, bo ma pewne problemy osobiste.

\- Dobry Boże! Ja miałbym was podejrzewać o złamanie zasad, wielką trójcę z Gryfindoru?- powiedział z ironią w głosie.- Nie widzę też powodu żeby organizować nocne pielgrzymki w celu niesienia pomocy potrzebującym.- Ron zaczerwienił się ze złości na tą wzmiankę.- Skoro to już wszystko to proszę opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne i ostrzegam aby nie wychylać się poza swoje dormitorium po ciszy nocnej.

Ron i Hermiona pokiwali głowami, rzucili pocieszające spojrzenia Harry'emu i tyle ich widziano.

Pięknie, po prostu pięknie. Nie ma to jak optymistyczne zakończenie dnia. Teraz jeśli nawet przetrwa drwiące komentarze to najprawdopodobniej wyzionie ducha a na nagrobku strzelą mu złoty napis "Harry Potter- Chłopiec który przeżył, skończył jako eksperyment medyczny profesora Severusa Idioty Snape'a. Pokój jego biednej okaleczonej duszy." A mówiąc o Snape'ie to właśnie postawił na szafce obok jego łóżka kociołek z dziwną mazią i pudło pełne przeróżnych fiolek. Zapowiadało się interesująco.

-Jak pewnie już zdążyłeś się zorientować będę przez najbliższy czas, ach "opiekował" się twoim stanem zdrowia, dlatego aby nam to ułatwić po prostu się nie odzywaj i daj mi pracować.- Harry smętnie skinął głową na znak zgody.-Wyśmienicie, a i uprzedzam, że w niektórych momentach leczenie może być trochę bolesne. -na to zdanie Harry zesztywniał jak kłoda, to jakiś absurd ale był tak zmęczony, że jakiekolwiek protesty chciał wygłosić to te wyleciały mu z głowy szybciej niż wiedza o eliksirach.

Kiedy Harry się usadowił wygodnie na brzuchu, starał się odprężyć i najlepiej zasnąć aby uniknąć przebywania choćby umysłowo w obecności Snape'a.

Przez dobre pół godziny Snape męczył się nad jego plecami cały czas operując swoimi kolorowymi płynami, które na marginesie to piekły jak cholera, a jak Snape dotykał pleców to myślał, że gdyby nie zaklęcie wyciszające to mógłby konkurować z Remusem o najgłośniejsze wycie. Ale wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Flakoniki wróciły na swoje miejsce i teraz nadszedł czas na maść. Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu zamiast bólu poczuł straszliwą ulgę, która go otrzeźwiła. Zręczne palce Snape'a z wielką wprawą i dokładnością wcierały w niego substancję o miętowym zapachu. To było tak rozluźniające, że odważył się odezwać (oczywiście po etapie flakoników Snape zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające).

\- Dlaczego pan to robi? - zapytał i z wdzięcznością odkrył, że przestał dukać jak przy rozmowie z Ronem i Hermioną.

-Mówiłem ci Potter żebyś się nie odzywał.-warkną Snape.

Pamiętajmy, że Harry jest Gryfonem a to do czegoś zobowiązuje.

\- Dlaczego pan to robi? -powtórzył pytanie.

Snape westchną z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Dlaczego co robię, Potter?

\- Pomaga mi pan, przecież Pani Pomfrey mogła by się tym zająć.

-Tak się składa Potter, że to ja tutaj jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów i to niestety ja wiem jak ci pomóc więc nie narzekaj i się zamknij z łaski swojej.

Mała przerwa i ...

\- Mógł się pan nie zgodzić i odesłać mnie do Świętego Munga.- stwierdził obojętnie Harry, jakby nie słyszał co mówił Snape.

\- Potter czy ty musisz być zmorą mojego życia? - Snape był już zły, ale w tej sytuacji niewiele mógł zrobić.

\- A więc?- ponaglił.

-Po pierwsze miałeś być cicho, po drugie jeden z powodów już ci wcześniej wyjaśniłem i po trzecie to jestem nauczycielem, na którego zajęciach zdarzył się ten wypadek.

-Ale zawsze mo...

\- Daj już spokój.

Do końca leczenia żaden już się nie odezwał ani słowem.

Przez parę kolejnych dni sytuacja wyglądała podobnie, zmianie ulegał tylko stan pleców Harry'ego i poziom irytacji Snape'a kiedy jego pacjent bombardował go pytaniami, na które dopomóż Slytherinie, zaczął odpowiadać.

Był wtorek, od wypadku minęło już osiem dni a jego plecy wyglądały coraz lepiej ale uprzedzono go o tym, że po wyleczeniu będzie musiał być na rehabilitacji, ponieważ nowo wyhodowane mięśnie mogą nie utrzymać go w pionie. Harry strasznie żałował, że stracił możliwość spotkania z Syriuszem, ale jego przyjaciele przekazali mu w jakiej sytuacji jest Black i że bardzo się martwi stanem Harry'ego.

Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego było nakładanie maści na jego obolałe plecy przez zwinne palce Snape'a.

Dzisiaj miał już nie zażywać tych eliksirów, od których prawdę powiedziawszy chciało mu się wymiotować. Czekał go więc tylko masaż. Snape jak zwykle wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego bez słowa i zajął swoje miejsce przy łóżku Harry'ego.

\- Ściągaj koszulę. -rozkazał, a chłopak bez protestu wykonał polecenie i wygodnie usadowił się na łóżku.

\- Czy tobie się wydaje, że jestem twoim prywatnym masażystą Potter.

\- A mógłby pan nim zostać? - zapytał niewinnie.

\- Chyba śnisz Potter.

\- W takim razie to całkiem miły sen. - palną bez zastanowienia i po chwili, kiedy do niego dotarło co właśnie powiedział to zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu.

\- Aż tak ci się podobają moje masaże? W takim razie co powiesz na to.

Mistrz Eliksirów przejechał zimną dłonią po rozgrzanej skórze nastolatka, na plecach pozostały tylko zaróżowione plamy, ale skóra była gładka. Snape przejechał dłonią od szyi do krzyża. Harry zadrżał.

\- Przyjemnie? - spytał z ironicznym uśmiechem. Rozszerzył oczy w szoku kiedy chłopak mu odpowiedział.

\- Tak.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Powiedziałem tak to jest przyjemne. - powiedział powoli chłopak jakby tłumaczył coś dwulatkowi.

\- Nie rób ze mnie kretyna Potter. - warkną- Jesteś pewien, że nie uderzyłeś się w głowę kiedy zemdlałeś?

\- Po pierwsze to było tydzień temu, jakby coś było nie tak pewnie zauważył by to pan już wcześniej, a po drugie to skoro zemdlałem to skąd mam wiedzieć co się stało potem. Gdzie tu logika?

\- To było pytanie retoryczne.

Snape zamilkł i zaczął masaż. Harry raz po raz drżał pod jego dotykiem.

\- Kiedy zdążyłeś się zrobić taki wrażliwy, co Potter? - powiedział z kpiną.

\- Jak na kogoś tak inteligentnego jak pan sądziłem, że pan już to zauważył. -powiedział chłopak odwracając się przodem do Mistrza ELIKSIRÓW.

\- Co?

\- To.

Harry przesunął się błyskawicznie i złożył nieśmiały pocałunek na ustach Snape'a. Ten nie mógł wyjść z szoku, dlatego siedział sztywny jak kłoda. Po chwili chłopak oderwał się od tych cudownych warg i spojrzał na czarnookiego mężczyznę.

\- Co ty robisz Potter?-powiedział cichym głosem i nagle uderzyła go ta sytuacja prosto w twarz.- CZY TY ZDAJESZ SOBIE SPRAWĘ Z TEGO CO ZROBIŁEŚ?!-wydarł się na całe Skrzydło Szpitalne.

\- Tak. - odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak ujmując jego policzek w dłoni. - Może to i dla ciebie dziwne ale zdaję sobie sprawę co robię, gdzie i kiedy.

\- Czyś ty osz...

Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć zostało mu to uniemożliwione przez usta Pottera. Chłopak delikatnie przycisnął swoje wargi do warg Snape'a, nie był to prawdziwy pocałunek zaledwie krótki dotyk . Harry czekał aż Snape się uspokoi.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak Severusie, po prostu to poczuj.-wyszeptał Potter w usta swojego profesora. -Zrelaksuj się.- i te słowa podziałały bo Snape rozluźnił się trochę i obioł Gryfona w pasie.

Harry uśmiechną się delikatnie i zaczął pogłębiać pocałunek. Oblizał wargi mężczyzny, po czym wsunął swój język w usta partnera. Snape wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia i pozwolił by ich języki stopiły się w tańcu. Odsunęli się od siebie kiedy zabrakło im powietrza.

\- Jesteś szalony Potter.-powiedział z irytacją Snape, ale nie miał nic przeciwko ustom Harry,ego całującym i liżącym jego szyję. I nagle wszystko ustało.

-Ałłł. - zawył Harry kiedy próbował usiąść w wyniku czego jego mięśnie zaprotestowały i upadł z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Mówiłem panie Potter, że pana mięśnie potrzebują rehabilitacji ale jak widać znów mnie pan nie słuchał.

\- To twoja wina, mogłeś się chociaż pochylić.

\- Nie jestem twoim kolegą Potter i oczekuję od ciebie szacunku.

\- No wie pan co?

-Nie nie wiem, to co tu miało miejsce nie miało prawa się wydarzyć.

\- A więc tchórzy pan? Oh zapomniałem przecież, że mnie nienawidzisz. - wykrzyknął Harry.

\- Nie melodramatyzuj mi tu. Oprócz tego incydentu nie było między nami nic co pchnęło cię do takiego działania. Myślisz, że dam z siebie żartować?

-Dla pana był to głupi żart? Myśli pan, że jestem zdemoralizowanym idiotą, który całuje każdego kogo napotka? Jestem gryfonem kieruję się sercem a nie rozumem.

\- Dosyć, leż i się nie ruszaj.- z tymi słowami opuścił rozżalonego nastolatka.

\- Leż i się nie ruszaj, dobre sobie. Wredny sexy nietoperz.- wymamrotał chłopak i zaczął czytać notatki z lekcji. Jeśli nie mógł się stąd ruszyć równie dobrze mógł się pouczyć.

Przez parę kolejnych dni między Harry'm a Snape'm panowała cisza. Mężczyzna wchodził, robił swoje i wychodził. Harry nie mógł tego znieść, więc zaczął planować jak przekonać Snape'a, że jego uczucia są autentyczne.

Wreszcie wykombinował coś, a okazja aby wdrożyć ten plan w życie nadarzyła się pod koniec tygodnia. Idealnie.

Snape jak co dzień wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z tym że nie jak co dzień łóżko Pottera było puste.

\- Gdzie jest ten mały przeklęty bachor?

\- Tu jestem.- Harry wyszedł zza parawanu z czarną różą w ręce.- To dla ciebie, mam nadzieję, że tym razem uznasz autentyczność moich uczuć. Naprawdę cię lubię profesorze.-po czym wetknął mu kwiat w ręce i ze spuszczona głową, jak mała dziewczynka, oczekiwał werdyktu Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- No dobrze, to mi nie wygląda na żart, ale Potter...

\- Harry.

-Co?

-Nazywaj mnie Harry.

\- Cóż, niech więc będzie Harry. Jesteś młody, dużo młodszy niż ja. Do tego jestem brzydki, ironiczny i nie do zniesienia. Powinieneś znaleźć sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę w twoim wieku.- mówił Snape z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy z powodu róży, którą otrzymał.

\- Ale ja chcę ciebie.-powiedział Harry i przytuli się do niego nie zważając na protesty mężczyzny.

-Słuchaj Harry, chociaż raz mnie posłuchaj.

\- Nie! Chcę ciebie!

\- Ale...

\- Chcę ciebie!

\- Bądź cicho.-powiedział już zirytowany Snape.

\- Chcę ciebie !- krzykną jeszcze głośniej Harry.

\- Ucisz się już...

\- Nie, ja mogę tak w nieskończoność do póki się nie zgodzisz.

\- Na co się mam zgodzić?

\- Abyśmy byli parą.

\- Harry idziesz złym tropem.

\- No to chodźmy na randkę, możemy spróbować to przecież nie boli. Daj nam szansę Sev.

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś?

\- Tak jak będę cię nazywał, a więc gdzie idziemy na naszą pierwszą randkę?- Snape dał już za wygraną.

\- Może do jakiejś restauracji?- zaproponował słabo.

\- Hura, zgodziłeś się. -Harry skakał z radości.

\- Nadpobudliwy gryfon.

\- Wiem, ale twój.

Po tych słowach Harry zarzucił ręce na szyję profesora i pocałował go jakby nie było jutra.

THE END


End file.
